


Eric's lament

by Heidigard



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 I Will Rise Up, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: The last moments between Eric and his maker before Godric meets the sun.
Relationships: Godric & Eric Northman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Eric's lament

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a brief bit of context for a song I came up with back then. I recently went through my old songs and found this. Just thought maybe someone would like it.

Godric laid his white hand on Eric’s bowed head as if blessing him in farewell, caressing his child in a vain effort for comfort.

Eric had never, in his more than one thousand years of existence, lost anyone he loved, and now that he was going to, he was overwhelmed by the intensity of this unknown pain. Suddenly, he understood what it meant to be human.

Godric gently smiled down at him, and it was then that Eric knew he would not be able to dissuade his maker. The calm face of his father seemed to mock the turmoil that was raging inside him, yet the loving quiet that seemed to radiate off Godric comforted him in a strange way. Pleading had not helped. Eric had humiliated himself by showing this kind of weakness. Now he tried to find the strength to take what was to come like the man, the warrior he was born to be.

the end


End file.
